Confusión del corazón
by RuBiAx
Summary: Un incidente con Leon, Sora esta completamente confundida, recurre a su mejor amigo... pero ¿qué pasa cuando este decide marcharse? ¿podrá descifrar sus sentimientos a tiempo? ¿o será demasiado tarde? Triángulo amoroso LeonSoraKen.
1. EL beso prohibido

**Kaleido Star**

* * *

**Confusión del corazón**

Era una noche lluviosa, lo único que se escuchaba era el viento... el escenario Kaleido se encontraba en absoluto silencio, parecía que todo el mundo se había marchado antes de que se desatara la tormenta que amenazaba al cielo; mas, a pesar de lasoledad, una pequeña habitación se encontraba iluminadadentro de la total oscuridad de la colosal estructura del escenario.

Dentro de la habitacion iluminada se encontraban dos figuras todavía practicando, eran Sora y Leon quienes se encontraban en medio de una sesión de arduos entrenamientos y no se habíanpercatado del tiempo trascurrido, era casi medianoche, se encontraban completamente solos.

El sueño de la chica era convertirse en la estrella de Kaleido por un método en que no tuviera que competir, su sueño era ser una estrella sin pasar a través del odio, ni de las competencias; el sueño del chico era cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su difunta hermana, Sofie, quien murió buscando alcanzar el mismo ideal que ellos se proponían.

Nunca entendió completamente el ideal de su hermana menor, en su lecho de muerte le hizo una promesa que estaba casi seguro que nunca llegaría cumplir... hasta... hasta que conoció a Sora Naegino, una joven tenaz, que conocía muy bien sus ideales y metas, no le importaba sacrificar su salud fisica con tal de cumplir su sueño, el cual era, al igual que el de su hermana, lograr un escenario en donde no hubiera ni odios ni competencias... ambos trataría de lograrloa través de la perfección de la técnica angelical.

La chica no habia sucumbido a sus duros y casi imposibles entrenamientos, se encontraba herida, y más que cansada, exahusta... pero su debilidad física no se imponía ante su deseo de perfección. Era una persona admirable y el chico lo sabía. Había comenzado a sentir algo de cariño por la chica, al principio la odiaba, por el hecho de parecerse tanto a su difunta hermana, pero esa misma cualidad fue lo que le llevó poco a poco a transformar ese odio en un sentimiento puro... cariño... tampoco podía negar que aquella chica poseía su encanto físico, aunque no era nada en comparación de otras mujeres que habían atrabezado su camino en el pasado, aunque ninguno había cautivado su corazón.

"Busca encontrar el equilibrio Sora, deja de ser debilucha, tu sabes qe tienes la capacidad de lograrlo"

"Si" pero estaba seguro de que lo único que le pasaba por la mente a la chica era su cansancio, le dolían los pies, tenía que tener bastante hambre ya que no había parado su entrenamiento a la hora de la cena, tenia sueño, pero no... nada de eso se interpondría en su camino, su sueño es convertirse en la estrella y lo conseguiria a todo costa...

"!Tengo que hacerlo!" murmuró.

Al fin... lo habia logrado, consiguió estabilidad luego de que Leon la lanzara, consiguió la pose, consiguió mantanerla, consiugió la perfección, luego de tan arduo entrenamiento, luego de pasar un infierno en esas últimas semanas, había logrado la perfección. Al momento de caer fue tomada por los brazos de Leon, ambos se encontraban sobre el trapecio. Lo había conseguido, habia conseguido perfeccionar la técnica angelical.

Pero algo le sorprendio bastante, captando toda su atención, en ese momento olvido el tan grande hecho que había acabado de cumplir para centrarse en aquel extraño suceso que ocurría con su compañero. Estaba sonriendo, Leon estaba sonriendo, pero no una sonrisa falsa, era una sonrisa de completa y pura felicidad. La técnica angelical había despertado el corazón cálido de Leon... sorprendente...esa expresión nunca la había visto en su rostro, se veía tan diferente, tan perfecto... tan atractivo...

Leon observó como la chica se sonrojaba bastante con su expresión, llegó al punto de verse algotierna... a pesar del hecho de estar toda sudada, y agotada. De un momento a otro ve como la chica flaquea, desmayándose, se había caído del trapecio e iba directo al suelo, por lo que se lanza y la abraza en el aire para amortiguar el golpe, todo esto a pesar de que había una red protectora.Rodó por la red hasta llegar al suelo, aún con la chica en brazos, ella comenzaba a reaccionar.

"Sora ¿estás bien?" le preguntó algo preocupado, no podía permitir que se enfermara a tan solo 3 días de la presentación. "

Si, creo que sí, parece que el gasto de energía y la falta de alimento me provocaron un pequeño mareo" dijo la chica mientras terminaba de entender lo que acababa de suceder.

El tinte rojo volvió a sus mejillas, más rojo que antes. Leon todavía se encontraba sobre la chica, pero fue como si una fuerza interna le oliga a mantenerse en esa posición, su instinto animal, de repente y sin siquiera procesar la informacion comenzó a besar a la chica que estaba bajo su figura...

Ella, inocente como un angel respondió a aquella demostración de afecto... que paso de ser un inocente beso a un roce de piel contra piel... dejándose llevar por el deseo y no por la razón. Leon comenzó a pasar sus manos por las firmes piernas de la trapecista, el deseo despertado al verla realizar esa acrobacia le impulsaba aseguir adelante, comenzó a besarla por el cuello, le bajó la malla de entrenamientohasta dejarla solo en ropa interior... la chica había respondido a todos los movimientos del albino si ningún reproche... Pero al fin la razón golpeó al chico...

¿Qué estoy haciendo¡por Dios si solo es una chiquilla, es Sora! En ese instante la empujó hacía un lado con rudeza, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y le dio la espalda a la pequeña.

Ella estaba anonadada, muy sorprendida, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer ya que nunca había estado en una situación parecida... ¿Qué acaso ella hizo algo mal¿Por qué la besó¿Qué acaso sentía algo por ella¿Por qué le respondió al beso y por qué dejó que esto llegara tan lejos? aunque a ella le había atraído físicamenteLeon desde que lo conoció, compitió por ser su compañera, y perdió, pero ahora estaba tan feliz de poder ser su compañera, de que el haya luchado por ser su compañero...

El silencio reino en el salón de entrenamiento... las palabras no salian de la boca de ninguno de los dos...ambos mirando hacia el suelo.De repente lo que había sucedido al fin fue registrado por sus cerebros... a la chica las lágrimas comenzaban a salírseles...

Sentía algo por el chica... pero ¿qué era? no sabía porque había actuado de esa manera tan poco peculiar en ella... El chico más que arrepentido parecía enojado.

"¡Sora, márchate de aqui!" el comando no fue acatado por la chica que seguía estática, recomponiéndose la ropa, pero todavía llorando.

"Pero Leon... yo" trato de decir la chica, pero las palabras se entrecortaban entre sollozos¿qué era lo que queria decir? el chico no tenía ni idea.

"¡Que te largues te digo!" Ese tono de voz nunca lo había escuchado y le asustó bastante, aún algo atolondrada salió corriendo de la habitación empapada en lágrimas.. se diriguió a la salidacomo alma que lleva al diablo olvidando todas sus cosas, estaba dolida y avergonzada... y no tenia idea del porque...

El chico quedó solo en la habitación de entrenamientos, la chica había salido corriendo del teatro Kaleido, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros, no le importó... corrió y corrió hacía el único lugar en que quería estar ahora.

En ese momento al chico le pareció oir un pequeñomovimiento y creyó ver una sombra cruzar por el reflejo de la puerta abierta del salón de entrenamientos... ¿Había alguien mas? pensó que todos habían ido de Kaleido hacía horas... por lo visto habia estado equivocado... ¿habrá visto lo que sucedió¿quién habrá sido esa persona?

* * *

Estaba desesperada, toda esta confusión de sentimientos en su corazón, no podía... las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como la lluvia edel cielo. No sabía que le había pasado esas noche, había besado a Leon... ¡lo había besado! pero si él era... él era...¿Qué era Leon para ella?... no tenía la menor idea... necesitaba descifrar estos sentimientos...necesitaba hablar con alguien... pero ¿con quién?... 

Corrió, corrió y corrió in importar que se estaba empapando bajo la lluvia de esa noche tan bizarra. Llego al edificio aquella persona donde vivía... necesitaba verlo urgente. Subio las escaleras como uan bala, empezaba a relampaguear.

"Tun, tun, tun" se oyeron los golpes de la chica en la puerta del americano.

"Ken ¿estás ahi?" le llamó con algo de desesperación y miedo.

Justo en ese momento apareció el chico, aún algo somnoliento, ya que le habían despertado de un sueño con la chica de sus sueños, se oyó el estruendo de un trueno, y la japonesa, aún emapapada, se lanzó en los brazos del chico.

Ken estaba absorto... estaría soñando con Sora todavía, aunque en el sueño ella no estabacompletamente empapada...¿Qué hacía Sora a esas horas de la noche, empapada, y llorando en sus brazos?... no esto no es un sueño, sus sueños con Sora siempre son felices... ella nunca llora en ellos.

"Pero... Sora¿qué tienes¿qué te pasa?" le preguntó lleno de preocupación.

"Ay Ken, no- sniff-..tienes... ni... la menor... idea..." dijo la chica entre sollozos.

"Ven entra, que con esa ropa empapada te va a dar un resfriado"

Así, la chica entró a la habitación de Ken, la cama estaba desarreglada, y tenía sus pijamas puestas.

"Lo siento, por lo visto te he despertado" dijo la chica algo apenada.

"NOO... no te preocupes, para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" entonces se fijó en la condición de la chica. Tenía puesto todavía la ropa con la que entrenaba algo sucio, estaba completamente empapada, así que la ropa se le pegaba toda al cuerpo, además de que con esa tela tan ligera, y de color blanco, pareciera que la chica no llevara absolutamente nada. El chico se sonrojo completamente, y la chica pareció entender la razón.

"Sora... pero ¿qué te pasó¿por qué estás todavía con esa ropa? y aún más importante ¿por qué estas llorando?"

"Ayyy... Ken... no sabes todo lo que me pasó esta noche" dijo mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Bueno, ahora me cuentas... será mejor que te cambies de esa ropa mojada, te podría dar un resfriado" dijo Ken poniéndose de espaldas.

"Toma esta ropa, puedes cambiarte en el baño" y le pasó un polocher y unos boxer de él.

"Gracias" y secándose algunas lágrimas de la cara, acepto la ropa que le ofrecía y se fue al baño.

El chico quedo solo en su habitación por un espacio de cinco minutos, tiempo exacto para tratar de descifrar la raon del mal estado de su amiga. Algo ocurrió en la práctica, algo pasó con Leon. Ahora recordaba el consejo de Mia y de Anna... No debía de dejar que Leon le ganara el corazón a Sora... y eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

La pelirosa salió del baño más calmada... la verdad era que se veía graciosa en esa ropa que le quedaba bastante grande... Ken se encontraba sentado sobre su cama... ella como reacción inmediata fue directamente hacia él y se lanzó en su pecho abrazándolo... Ken se sonrojo bastante sorprendido por su reacción, pero cambió su actitud al sentir como su pijama se iba humedeciendo de las lágrimas de su amiga.

"Sora..." dijo con un pequeño aire melancólico. La chica no respondió sólo lo abrazó más fuerte y se quedó ahí llorando.

El chico no le preguntó nada, ya que no quería forzarle las respuestas a sus cuestionantes, pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta averiguar quién puso a su mejor amiga de esta manera... Sora esta totalmente descompuesta llorando en su pecho... le partía el alma verla así... el la quería demasiado.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en esa posición durante toda la noche, la chica fue la primera en dormirse del cansancio y el dolor... el chico solo la veía dormir hasta que a él también elsueñoabatió.

* * *

_**Rubiax:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi nueva historia, esta vez es de kaleido Star... será un triángulo amoroso bien interesante... ¿con quién se quedará Sora?... jajaja... aún no lo decido. Bueno, espero que me dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones. Es mi primer fanfic de kaleido Star y espero haberlo hecho bien. Bueno cuídense mucho, y nos vemos en la próxima._

_**Dedicado a Misao Kirimachi Surasai** por el día de la amistad... chica hace siglos que no sé de ti! pero te deseo lo mejor en el día de los amigos, eres una persona súper especial, sigue siendo siempre como eres, love u!_


	2. La pelea

**Kaleido Star**

**

* * *

**

**Confusión del Corazón**

**Capítulo Dos: La pelea**

"Tun Tun Tun ¡KEN!" se oían los golpes en su puerta.

"¡Ken, abre la puerta!" decían dos voces a coro, mientras giraban la manilla...

"... Pero si esta abierto" le dijo Anna a Mia...

"Oye Ken ¿sabes dónde esta Sora?...la estan bus-" las palabras se le cortaron a Mia al ver la escena delante de ella...

Ambos chicos estaban acurrucados, Sora sobre el pecho de Ken, y la cabeza de Ken sobre la de Sora... ambos estaban durmiendo plácidamente,y por supuestoque las chica no pasaron de alto que Sora tuviera ropa de Ken puesta.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron... es cierto que habían estado animando a Ken en los últimos días, pero no tenían idea de que estos dos habían llegado a _eso_.

La claridad que entraba por la puerta despertó al americano, que al encontrar a Mia y Anna es su habitación se asustó bastantante, tanto que se cayó de la cama, llevándose a Sora consigo.

"Auch, auch, auch" despertó Sora del dolor... algo sorprendida al ver a Ken debajo de ella.

"¿Ken, qué estas haciendo en mi habitación?" le preguntó con una mirada de completa inocencia.

"Pero si no estás en tu habitación... esta es la de Ken" le respondió Anna riéndose.

"¿La de Ken?... Ohhh... ya lo recuerdo todo" dijo con un aire trsite...

"Vaya, si ya al fin Ken te lo dijo... vez que solo era cuestión de timidez..." dijo Annaaún mássonriente... pero Ken, quien no había dicho nada todavía, se paró rápidamente del suelo y las sacó a ambas de la habitación, mientras éstas protestaban por los rempujones.

"¿Qué quizo decir Anna con eso?" preguntó completamente despistada, por lo que Ken se sonroja y le contesta todo nervioso.

"¿Quién sabe?... Anna siempre está con sus chistes y comentarios poco graciosos" dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Qué yo qué!"... se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y luego lo que parecía una pelea, y luego murmullos como si a alguien le estuvieran tapando la boca. Seguido por la voz de Mia.

"Ken, solo vinimos a preguntarte por Sora, porque Leon la está buscando" y con eso ambas se fueron.

A la mención de ese nombre, Ken se voltió a ver a Sora... quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo, del cual todavía no se había levantado despues de la caída.

"Sora... ahora me vas a decir ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?"lepreguntóKen suavemente.

El silecio reino después de la pregunta. Por un espacio de cinco minutos la chica seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, y no daba ningún indicio de que iba a hablar... por lo que el chico hace un largo suspiro, y decide entar al baño y arreglarse.

Justo al momento de dar la vuelta es detenido por la voz de la chica, que por lo visto había salido de su transe.

"Me besó..." el chico paró en seco al escuchar estas palabras, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero al estar de espaldas a ella, esta no pudo ver su reacción.

"Nos besamos, me robó mi primer beso" continuó la chica en un tono bajo, como de lamento.

El chico seguía sin moverse, sin decir nada, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando en ese momento. Sus amigas tenían razón... Leon se la iba a quitar... yaLeon se la había quitado. Estaba completamente destrozado... pero la cuestionante que reinaba en su mente era... la que necesitaba saber era si a _ella _también le gustaba.

"No sé como pasó Ken, de repente estábamos entrenando, y logré perfeccionar la técnica, me resbalé del trapecio, y el amortiguó mi caída..." la chica aún no había separado su mirada del suelo, y el chico seguía de espaldas, su expresión facial no había cambiado.

"De un momento a otro el me besa... y yo... y yo..." trató de decir la chica, pero le era muy difícil y no comprendía la razón.

"¿Y tú qué, Sora?" le preguntó Ken, con una voz algo temblorosa.

"Yo le correspondí" finalmente dijo ella. Esas palabras fueron como una bomba para el chico. Sora, su Sora... le había correspondido a otro hombre... y él ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Justo en ese momento la chica levantó su mirada algo llorosa para encontrarse con la espalda del rubio "¡Pero no sé porqué lo hice Ken! no tengo idea de porque me dejé llevar por la pasión de aquel beso... yo no soy así... además Leon para mí es... él es..." ella no supo qué más decir... ¿qué era lo que sentía por Leon ¿por qué sentía que tenía que excusarse con Ken, como si lo hubiera traicionado?

"Sora..." le dijo el chico sin siquiera voltearse, la japonesa sintió un brinco en el corazón ya que al fin el americano había roto su silencio.

"Báñate rápido que es tarde y te están esperando" le dijo simplemente.

Sora se paró del suelo y se entró al baño, muy decepcionada por la respuesta de Ken, ni siquiera tuvo la oprtunidad de verle directamente a los ojos, como hubiese deseado para ver su reacción. Entró callada al baño y cuando salió el chico ya no estaba en su habitación.

"Que extraño... ¿A dónde habrá ido Ken?"...

La chica salió del cuarto de Ken, y se fue a su habitación, allí se encontraba Full, con una cara de preocupación muy grande.

"¿En dónde estabas?" le preguntó en su misma cara.

"Me quedé en la habitación de Ken" le dijo simplemente.

"¿Cómo que en la habitación de Ken! A mí nunca me ha gustado como te mira ese chico..." le dijo Full como un padre a su hija.

"¿Y cómo es que me mira siempre?" le pregunta Sora con algo de irritación por la sesión de preguntas a las que la tenía sometida Full.

"Pues..." pero antes de que pudiera responderle se oyó la voz de Sarah a través de la puerta.

"Sora ¿estás ahí¿estás enferma? ya casi es hora de comer y aún no te has levantado" el tono de voz de la rubia era de preocupación.

"Estoy bien Sarah, en seguida bajo" le dijo cambiándose de las ropas de Ken, a la suyas...

"Esta bien, todos estaban preocupados, preguntando por tu demora... no eres de las que se queda a dormir hasta tarde... y más porque están empeñada con perfeccionar la técnica angelical, que no te pierdes ni uno de los entrenamientos con Leon" le dijo la chica a través de la puerta.

Ese nombre hizo que la chica parara en seco de subirse los pantalones... ¿y ahora qué haría?... ¿cómo lo enfrentaría?...

"Sora" la voz de Fool la interrumpió de su transe.

"Mnnn... ¿qué quieres Fool?" le preguntó levantando la mirada.

"No te muevas para tirarte una foto" antes de que la luz del flash se apagara, se vio la figura de Fool estampada contra la puerta de la habitación.

"Pervertido" murmuro Sora para si misma.

Empujando a Fool que todavía no se había levantado del noqueo y abriendo la puerta, le dio una sonrisa a Sarah.

"Vamos" le dijo con la voz algo suave.

"Si" le dijo la rubia y partieron para el Escenario Kaleido.

Mientras dentro de la habitación la foto de la cámara instantánea se aclaraba con la fotografía de Sora vistiéndose...

"Al menos me quedó un recuerdo" se reía Fool en la habitación.

"¿Dónde esta!... ¿dónde está el muy malnacido!" gritaba Ken, mientras caminaba por todos lados conun t-shirt mal puesto y unos jeans, y con unos tennis desamarrados... estaba buscando algo... más bienbuscando a alguien.

Lo visualizó en la playa luego de 15 minutos de búsqueda por los alrededores. Como un león haciasu presa, corrió con furia hacia la figura.

No le dio ni siquiera la oprtunidad de mirarle y le estampó un puñetazo en la cara.

"¿Cómo te atreves¿cómo te atreves a hacerla llorar!" le gritó con furia al albino, quien en esos momentos se estaba recuperando del golpe sorpresivo que acababan de acestarle.

"'¿Qué pasa contigo chiquillo¿Con qué derecho vienes a golpearme!" le preguntó Leon, mientras lo miraba con unos ojos que solo expresaban furia en esos instantes, y mientrás se sobaba la mejilla.

"Con el derecho que me da ser amigo de Sora, con ese derecho, eres un maldito, la hiciste llorar, y ahora te enfrentaras con las consecuencias, vamos, dame tu mejor golpe" vociferaba Ken, ciego de la furia.

"No voy a pelear contigo, mis asuntos con Sora, son sólo mios y de Sora, no de un chiquillo celoso" le dijo mientras disponía alejarse del lugar...

"No te librarás de esto tan fácilmente, te metiste con una amiga muy especial mia, y se te metes con mis amigos es como si te metieras conmigo, no seas cobarde, enfréntate a mi" le dijo poniendo los puños en alto.

Al mencionar la palabra cobarde, Leon se detiene completamente, este chiquillo no iba a entender por las buenas... así que si quería por las malas, las malas tendría.

Justo en ese momento ambos chicos se abalancearon uno sobre el otro, ambos chicos cayeron al suelo. Al comienzo Ken estaba sobre Leon, dándole puñetazo tras pueñetazo, pero la situación cambió cuandoambos rodaron y estaban casi en el agua, ahora era Leon quien estaba arriba... siguieron peleando hasta que justo en el momento preciso en que ambos estaba dispuestos a ganarle al otro bajo cualquier costo llegó alguien a separarlos.

"Dios mío, pero ¿qué es lo que están haciendo!" dijo Kalos, mientras tartaba de quitar a Leon de Ken...

"¡Sepárense los dos¡es una orden!" dijo mientras trataba de evitar que ambos chicos se mataran mutuamente. Tomó a Leon de ambas manos, y se las retuvo en la espalda, mientras Ken se incorporaba.

Cuando lo logró completamente, volvió y se avalanzó sobre Leon, quien era agarrado por Kalos, inmediatamente y antes de que llegara a hacerle más daño a Leon, Yuri lo reutvo conteniéndolo.

"Más valen que resuelvan sus problemas con otro método más eficaz, porque si continuan así, terminaran matándose" le dijo Yuri a ambos, pero los chicos seguían tratando se soltarse.

"Y también sin trabajo" sentenció Kalos, lo que hizo que ambos se calmaran instantáneamente, pero por si las dudas y cuentiones de seguridad no fueron soltados, hasta que cierto tiempo de calma hubo pasado.

"En mi oficina... ahora" fueron las únicas palabras de Kalos, luego de haber soltado a Leon... y de Yuri haber soltado a Ken...

Ambos chicos caminaron con Yuri de por medio, en esos momentos sentían un gran enojo hacia el otro. Leon tenía el labio inferior inclado y algo partido, y los cabellos algo revoloteados y llenos de arena, mientras que Ken tenía la mejilla hincahda y estaba todo sucio y mojado, porque durante la pelea ambos se habían acercado demasiado a la orilla, penetrando casi en el agua. El silencio reinó todo el camino hacia la oficina.

**Fin del capítulo dos.**

**Respuesta a los reviews.**

**KITTYNEGINO:** Pues me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este te haya gustado también y que me sigas mandando reviews, significan mucho para mí. Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, por ser mi primera reviewer, gracias.

**Mitsy Shoujo:** bueno, en realidad eres mi segunda reviwer, jeje. Me hace muy, pero muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto mi fic! Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo... Pues sobre tu pregunta acerca de como podemos escribir fics sin saber el final... pues claro que lo sabemos, lo que pasa es que ideamos una idea vaga acerca del fic, y a medida que las palabras van saliendo de tus dedos, la idea se va concretando cada vez más. Sé cual va a ser el comienzo yel final, sé cual pareja va a terminar en el final, pero lo divertido es desarrollar toda la trama que vaen el centro, las vueltas, problemas, emociones, peleas, romances, esas cosas. Bueno, espero que hayas comprendido lo que quise decir, y que me digas tu opinión acerca de este capítulo, gracias por todo.

**FannyMetallium:** Hola¿Cómo estas¿te acuerdas de mi? jejeje... bueno, espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios acerca de él. Gracias por decir que escribo lindo, me halagas.

**SaYo-Yukishiro:** jejeje, a mi también me encantan los triángulos amorosos entre ellos, espero que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo, y que me dejes tus comentarios.

**Angel Nemesis:** me alegra que la perejita que hacen Sora y Leon te guste más luego de mi escena... y bueno tu hipótesis... acerca de que Leon la quiere demasiado para hacerle eso... pues puede ser correcta como no lo puede ser... es que si le digo la respuesta se arruina la sorpresa del fic. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios.

**varina-saku:** gracias por encontrarte mi fic interesante, aqui esta el segundo capítulo para que me digas que crees de él. Bueno... es un triángulo amoroso, así que habrá encuentros entre ambos. Bueno cuídate.

**Hillary-Hitwatari:** me alegra un montón que te encantara mi fic... bueno siendo un triángulo amoroso, habrá de ambos... jejeje como super fan de Leon/Sora que eres supongo que te encantarán los momentos que les tengo reservados... y odiarás los que presente con Ken. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el fic, y que me dejes tus comentarios, ya que soy muy importantes para mi.

**Mariangela:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, ya entré a la página web y me uní al grupo de yahoo. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? bueno gracias por la información y espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo y que me dejes un reviews, cuídate adiós.

**Notas de Autora**

_Bueno, bueno... antesque nada quiero agradecer por tan lindos reviews, y dedicarle el capítulo a _KITTYNEGINOpor ser mi primera reviewer. Y_¿Qué les parece hasta ahora¿les gusta¿no les gusta? por favor, déjenme sus opiniones en los reviews, ya que me interesa mucho saber lo que piensan hasta ahora, además que los reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, así que no sean tímidos, dejenme sus comentarios. Bueno, lamento haber tardado un poco en subir el capítulo, era que estuve bien enferma, me dieron unos mareos con pérdida de conocimiento, y pues, estuve yendo al neurólogo, gracias a Dios, no fue por nada grave! Y pues también estoy súper feliz ya que me saqué una beca para ir a la Ruta Quetzal, y este año van a Machupichu, Cuzco, Amazonas, en España somos recibidos por los reyes, y también van a Tierra Vasca, Castilla León y Castilla Navarra, me parece... será súper chulo, y nos vamos en vacaciones de verano (junio y julio) k chuclo! k chulo! k chulo! estoy súper emocionada de ir._

_Bueno para el próximo capítulo... ¿Qué hará Kalos¿Cancelará la obra luego del incidente?¨¿Despedirá a Ken o a Leon¿Cuál es la rección de Sora ante esta pelea? Bueno, pues tendrán sus respuestas en el próximo capítulo!_

_Cuídense mucho, los quiero a todos, un besote,_

_**Rubiax**_


End file.
